Solo
by Irene Claire
Summary: A "what if" alternate story line loosely related to Season 1 Episode 20 "Ma Ke Kahakai". "What if" Danny had to walk back down alone after the EVAC got Steve off the mountain? This includes an assumption that the victim's body was simultaneously removed when Steve was rescued. Danny whump and angsty Steve!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Summary: A "what if" alternate story line loosely related to Season 1 Episode 20 "Ma Ke Kahakai". "What if" Danny had to walk back down alone after the EVAC got Steve off the mountain? This includes an assumption that the victim's body was simultaneously removed when Steve was rescued. **

**CHAPTER ONE - SOLO**

As Danny watched the Army EVAC lift Steve to safety, he heaved a sigh of relief and ran his hands through his hair. Still smiling, he had been unable to stop his cartoonish and goofy pantomime of "_I love you_" to Steve as he hung mid-air with the rescue crew. The impromptu silliness was a direct result of sheer relief to have successfully made it up to the summit and getting through to their office for help. He had also double-timed it back down the awkward slope to make sure Steve had remained relatively safe until the EVAC could arrive. He couldn't help but be a little punch-happy.

Danny hadn't anticipated seeing Chin on board the chopper and was additionally relieved to know that Steve wouldn't be able to bypass any medical care or talk himself out of a hospital stay. Things were looking good and seemingly under control.

While there, the crew had also taken the body of the victim, with Danny agreeing to deal with the hike back down the mountain. Thinking ahead while stranded, Steve had catalogued the victim's position and location. There wouldn't be a real need for a crime scene detail or evaluation per se. So by that point, there wasn't much room left in the chopper and he had Steve's truck to deal with anyway. It appeared to be an optimal solution.

Steve was already up in the chopper when Danny and the rescue crew chief had agreed to the arrangement. He had subsequently missed Steve's anger and adamant argument with that same crew chief high above his head.

Angrily, Steve had been yelling and demanding that they turn around and pick up Danny immediately. Eyes blazing, Steve was furious and worked up. "_No way, Danno. No way._"

"We can **make** room, dammit. That's not a simple walk on a city sidewalk and he's not familiar with the trail or the terrain!" Chin hadn't liked it himself, but it had been too late and the decision had already been made.

Losing the argument, Steve pointed his finger directly at Chin and commanded fiercely, "You call him, Chin. In exactly one hour – no more – you call him and you make sure he's where he should be!"

Nodding in agreement, Chin checked his watch and marked the time. "No problem. You got it."

Glaring at the rescue crew chief, Steve slumped back as he sat and allowed the medics to continue stabilizing his arm. "He better be alright." Steve muttered below the sound of the chopper's blades.

On the ground and now alone, Danny got ready to start his descent back down the trail. He realized then that Steve's pack was about fifty feet below and he had no actual supplies. That included the water and any trail bars Steve had packed for them earlier that morning.

"Fantastic!" he exclaimed sarcastically, throwing his arms up in the air and watching the departing chopper disappear in the distance. Figuring that his rapid ascent to the mountains' summit for a cell phone signal had been the worst of it, Danny again ran his fingers through his hair and began to follow the original trail back down. In reality, he wasn't too worried. Their slow and steady uphill walk had been a relatively average to moderate three-hour hike. Going down should be much easier and significantly faster. While good naturedly teasing his friend, Danny had enjoyed the time; the day was beautiful and in the low eighties; the scenery breath-taking. In truth, it was exhilarating. And it had only become marred with the discovery of the victim and Steve's terrifying tumble down the unstable and rocky cliff-side.

His time check showed it to be roughly three p.m. and he assumed that he'd be back to Steve's truck no later than four thirty or so. With any luck, he'd be able to get a report on Steve's condition by that then too.

Thirty minutes in, the trail diverted and Danny had a choice to make. Turning around to face upwards, he attempted to get a mental handle on which way they'd come up that morning.

"Yup, this looks about right." He said to himself aloud. Danny then incorrectly resumed his descent by inadvertently choosing the wrong branch. He was actually going deeper into the rainforest and away from his intended destination of the parking lot.

An hour later, Danny was becoming worried. He was hot and the humidity was increasing. Mosquitoes were starting to pester him. Swallowing hard, he was now thirsty and beginning to think about Steve's pack up by the petroglyphs. Checking his cell phone, he frowned. He had no bars – no signal just as before when Steve had fallen and his sense of uneasiness grew.

"I never lost a signal in Central Park, Steven." And he looked up at the sky, as he wiped sweat from his brow. "Yes, come to Hawaii, enjoy the time of your life." He said with mock disgust.

Continuing his personal rant, Danny carried on to himself, "Should have grabbed your pack up there, Steve."

"Why isn't this looking familiar?" he added in frustration; for the terrain was becoming slippery and the rain forest seemed to be closing in on him. He had begun to lose sight of the sun due to the dense tree cover which was impenetrable at times. And when the sun did make its way through the thick cover, it was amazingly hot on his skin. Still refusing to believe that he might indeed be lost, Danny stubbornly continued on his way.

Unbeknownst to him, Chin was at the hospital and waiting for an update on Steve's injuries. He was miserably pacing and repeatedly trying to call Danny but only getting voicemail.

"Come on. Come on, Danny. Pick up." Chin swore quietly. "You should be at the truck by now, brah." And he checked his watch for the hundredth time. "All hell's going to break loose if I can't reach you."

Chin had already called Kono with orders to triangulate Danny's cell phone signal. But she was equally unsuccessful at even finding a signal – any signal. There was no way to contact him and the two were starting to become very concerned.

As Chin left yet another voicemail for Danny, Steve came out of orthopedics with his arm in a cast. And Chin inwardly flinched at his first words, "Well, what did Danny say? Is he at the truck?"

Not getting an immediate reply, Steve's eyes narrowed dangerously and his face became hard. "Chin? Where is he? Where's Danny?"

Almost inaudible, all he could say was, "Steve, I don't know. We can't reach him."

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Summary: A "what if" alternate story line loosely related to Season 1 Episode 20 "Ma Ke Kahakai". "What if" Danny had to walk back down alone after the EVAC got Steve off the mountain? This includes an assumption that the victim's body was simultaneously removed when Steve was rescued. **

**Ps – I had forgotten that Steve actually took his backpack with him into the chopper (it didn't stay below on the ledge). Either way, Danny wouldn't have had it. I also corrected the darn Petroglyphs (versus Hieroglyphics in chapter 1). Thank you for pointing that out! How very "Danny-esque" of me to get confused!**

**CHAPTER TWO - SOLO**

Chin calmly accepted the silent fury of Steve's reaction in the hospital and kept pace as Steve strode out of the building snapping orders in his direction.

"Let's get over to my place. We'll need supplies, food and water, plus a medical kit and the sat-phones. Call Kono, tell her what's up and have her contact the rangers in the area with Danny's description and last known location." Steve was organized and formal, but Chin knew the depths of worry for he felt the same way. Arguing with him about the fact he had a fractured radius would serve no reason. Steve was going to find Danny - end of story.

Chin multi-tasked as he hit the flashing police lights on his car, got Kono on the line, and then made it to Steve's house in record time. Glancing at Steve, Chin wasn't sure he'd ever seen the man this darkly brooding and intense.

Internally, Steve was seething with anger. "I never should have allowed it, Chin. I should have insisted that he be on that EVAC with us."

Nodding, Chin couldn't help but agree and tried to diffuse both of their growing levels of anxiety. "Yeah, I know and I didn't like it either. But we can't second guess this now and it did seem reasonable across the board." Sighing, Chin attempted a brief explanation that even he didn't completely buy as he spoke the words. "Look, maybe he just got a little turned around. For all we know, he just has some cell phone issues and could be at the truck right now."

Provisions and a game plan were assembled in a matter of minutes and they were well on their way to the Park's main lot within thirty minutes of leaving the hospital. Parking next to Steve's truck, which was disappointingly still there and untouched, the two began an aggressive ascent up the trail. Their speed would beat all other times Steve had raced his father up to the summit.

The earlier dark clouds Steve had warned Danny about were gathering again. Steve frowned and nodded up at them. "I don't think it's going to hold off this time, Chin." He stated. Giving a silent prayer for the rain clouds to dissipate, he and Chin ran on.

Deep in the rainforest, Danny knew he had a serious problem when he self-diagnosed the first signs of heat exhaustion. He had continued to walk for another fifteen minutes as he debated turning around or continuing forward on his current path. The constant checks on his cell phone continuously proved that no service was to be had. In fact, his phone was eating up battery as it kept cycling uselessly for a signal. Fearing he'd lose the battery when he needed it most, he had thumbed the piece of technology off to conserve its energy.

"Up it is." He declared out loud, as he batted as mosquitoes and tried to spy the sky through the heavy canopy. It was nearing five thirty and he had to get to higher ground for any hope of a signal. He just hoped it wouldn't require another visit back to the summit. Turning around, he began to retrace his steps slowly back the way he had come.

But he was literally floored when the muscle spasms started in his legs and he bent over grabbing both calves with the sharp persistent pains.

"God," he groaned as the calf muscles in both legs seized again and again, and he sat down hard on the ground. He rubbed his calves and legs with shaking fingers and then harder with the heels of his palms as he tried to massage the contractions and ease the hurt. He was sweating profusely and he couldn't get over the level of agonizing pain which wasn't completely letting up regardless of his best efforts. His toes curled as the spasms continued and he helplessly lay on the ground praying for it to ease.

"Oh god. Oh god, this is bad." Danny was flat on his back with his eyes closed by the time the worst of the spasms had let up. He felt weak and was actually almost frightened that they would reoccur should he try to move. "All this for graffiti" he moaned.

Still on his back, Danny opened his eyes and looked up at the dark green canopy with a growing sense of dread. "I'm in real trouble here, Steve." He whispered.

Carefully rolling over, he sat up and closed his eyes again as a wave of dizziness hit hard. "I don't need this. I **so** don't need this right now." But when that too lessened, Danny determinedly staggered to his feet and leaned against the trunk of a tree. Panting he resumed his walk which had become significantly slower and much more labored. He was nauseous, approaching severe dehydration, and knew that his body temperature was climbing out of control. He needed water badly and help even more.

Familiar with the trail, Steve kept a brutal pace upwards towards the trail-head and Chin gamely kept up with no objection. Pausing briefly and breathing hard, they shared water and Chin took the opportunity to ask Steve about his arm.

Pointing to the cast, he asked, "And how's that? You okay so far?" Steve hadn't indicated even the slightest level of discomfort and had seemed to forget about his previous injury.

With a curt, "It's fine." Steve capped the canteen and they were off again. Within the hour, they were at the junction where Danny had made his ill-begotten decision. Steve eyed the rain clouds which were looming closer and shook his head in dismay. "_Come on, give me a break here!"_

Steve counted time on his fingers. _"Where did this day __**go**__?_" He shook his head in denial and worry as he realized that he and Danny had breakfast at least nine hours earlier. While they also had shared water on the initial portion of their trouble-free hike, he didn't remember Danny having anything during or after Steve's own tumble. They had only taken Steve's one backpack and Steve knew that Danny didn't have any resources. In the heat and humidity, it wouldn't take long for dehydration and heat exhaustion to sink in. And then there was Danny's trek to the summit and back down again in order to call for the EVAC. Alarmed more so with that realization, Steve knew that Danny was in a lot more trouble than even he originally had anticipated.

"We need to find him fast, Chin." Steve said, face tight with concern.

"So what do we do?" Chin asked, indicating the primary path up or the secondary option sloping downwards and almost parallel to the one they were on. "Do you think he went that way?" Chin looked around and realized that the path they had used to ascend could easily be confused with the branch leading off elsewhere. Worried, Chin could see how easily the mistake could be made.

"Steve, where does that go?" he asked quietly. Shrugging, Steve didn't know either and the two shared a brief and apprehensive look.

Quickly analyzing and comparing the trails, he made a decision. "But, that's where we're going."

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Summary: A "what if" alternate story line loosely related to Season 1 Episode 20 "Ma Ke Kahakai". "What if" Danny had to walk back down alone after the EVAC got Steve off the mountain? This includes an assumption that the victim's body was simultaneously removed when Steve was rescued. **

**Ps – I had forgotten that Steve actually took his backpack with him into the chopper (it didn't stay below on the ledge). Either way, Danny wouldn't have had it. I also corrected the darn Petroglyphs (versus Hieroglyphics in chapter 1). Thank you for pointing that out! How very "Danny-esque" of me to get confused!**

**NOTE: **The Koolau Mountain Range is about 37 miles long and its highest peak rises to 3150 feet. This is where the guys did their hike.

**CHAPTER THREE - SOLO**

It didn't take long for the feelings of nausea to turn into actual dry-heaves. It happened as he was negotiating a fairly narrow portion of trail which was very rocky and uneven. Large ferns, trees and boulders were to his right, and there was a short downhill slope to his left. For a sick man, it wasn't an easy walk and he found himself using the trees and large rocks to pull himself up the path.

"Nononononono." Danny pitifully groaned and held his stomach with his left hand as he gagged, coughed and heaved up absolutely nothing.

His head throbbed and true weakness had set in. Shaking his head, tears rolling down his cheeks from the sickness, Danny's right hand held him up as he leaned against a large rock on the trail. "Nonono. Not sick, not this."

Weak-kneed, he finally slid down the rock and covered his face with both hands. His body was failing and he admitted to himself that he was truly lost. With surprise, he heard the first soft rain drops as they hit the canopy leaves above his head, eventually he felt them as well as they gently fell on his bowed head and arms.

Lifting his face towards the sky, he closed his eyes and let the cool drops coat his hot and pale cheeks. "Thank you." He sighed. "That feels so good." Danny sat that way for a long time trying to regain some energy and allow his body to cool. Still needing drinking water, he shakily climbed to his feet and rode a wave of dizziness that nearly had him retching again. Breathing hard through his nose in an attempt to control the nausea, Danny staggered forward. But with the added rain, the rough and narrow trail had become slippery and he struggled to simply stay on his feet.

Unexpectedly, the rain began to intensify and what had felt originally refreshing became a strong and uncomfortable downpour. Danny was soaked through and still valiantly struggling up the narrow trail but he was slipping often and near complete exhaustion. "Come on. Come on." He muttered to himself but couldn't get his body to respond. As the rain streamed down his face, he closed his eyes and he just had to stop again. "God, Steve. I can't do this anymore. I just can't."

As he stood there morosely, he heard a noise like breaking sticks and then a wet sucking sound. Blearily, Danny looked up and tried to understand what he was seeing but it made zero sense. A portion of the trail appeared to be moving towards him like a slow, sickening brown and green wave. Small trees, ferns and branches were breaking off joining the wave as it traveled in his direction. Confused he simply stood there for a moment until his brain kicked in.

"Mudslide. It's a FREAKING mudslide." He huffed, as he sluggishly turned and looked for a place to go. Slipping in his haste, he stumbled and got caught up in a small piece of the wave. Just enough to send him tumbling – just enough to knock him totally off balance and then off the trail.

Wind-milling his arms, he fell heavily on his stomach with his feet tangled in a large branch that was caught up in the side-tracking movement of the slide. Slamming his head on a rock, Danny was knocked unconscious and wound up facing down the rocky slope. But his legs remained caught up in the branch and he was dragged along with it for a few feet before it too became lodged between two rocks. Eventually, he and the large branch were left behind as the mudslide continued its downward trend picking up steam and taking up everything else in its path.

Chin and Steve were coping with the rain as well. Albeit only in terms of maintaining their footing as they hastily continued their search down the trail and towards Danny.

Sensing that they were close, Steve came to a halt and bellowed "Danny!" into the depths of the rainforest. He continued to call Danny's name every few minutes as they plunged down the trail.

And then Chin saw it first - the odd side to side movement of the trees and then at their bases. He knew what it was immediately. Yelling loudly, Chin frantically grabbed for Steve's arm. "Stop! Stop! Mudslide!" They both watched fascinated as a portion of the trail lifted and moved away as if it beckoning them to follow.

"Oh my god." Steve was dumbfounded by its slow and methodical power. And his heart was in his throat at the thought of Danny. "Chin. Let's go."

Moving as quickly as they could, they skirted the edges of the natural disaster both amazed at its subtle strength and sickened by the thought that Danny could have been in its path.

Steve was still calling out for Danny every few minutes, but with a new distraught edge to his voice. Though heavy clouds remained, the rain began to lessen as they neared a narrow portion of the trail. The wash out here was more severe and they had to stop to determine the best way to continue.

Chin was beginning to wonder if Danny could have actually gotten this far. Checking his watch, they were more than two hours in and it was nearing eight p.m. The sun was setting and it was becoming very dark in the recesses of the forest.

"Steve, do you think …," but Chin froze when he saw Steve's incredulous gaze. Following the line of sight, he too could see what looked like a hiking boot suspended in a tree limb.

Steve was off and running mere seconds later. Negotiating the wash out, he clambered over to the branch anxiously calling Danny's name. Leaning down, he gasped when he saw that Danny's legs were pinned between the tree limb and two large boulders. He was lying on his stomach, facing downhill with arms outstretched as if he'd been running. A large bloody gash ran along his hairline and ended behind his ear.

"Chin! Get over here and bring the med kit." Steve shouted over his shoulder as he slid down a portion of the wet slope on his butt to land by Danny's upper body. "_Please be breathing. Please_."

"Danny. Danny!" Steve leaned over as he tried to get a better look at his friend. Using his sleeve, he wiped away blood from a too pale face and then with extreme care, he felt for a pulse. After a few nerve-wracked moments, he nodded an affirmative to a relieved Chin and the two tried to gently rouse their friend. "Hey Danny."

Getting no response, Chin made a decision to move back up the slope in order to untangle Danny's legs. "Steve, we got to get him loose from this. We're not going to be able to see anything soon."

Running his good hand over Danny's head, neck, arms and back Steve first felt for additional injuries. "_Well there's at least that._" He heaved a sigh declaring he couldn't feel anything obvious, and looked back at Chin. Following Danny's legs, Steve gently felt up into the heavy limbs to see where he was stuck.

Carefully, he and Chin broke and bent branches to gently untangled Danny's legs. Freeing him completely, they worked their way back down to Danny's upper body.

"How do you want to do this?" Chin quietly asked as they heard loud thunder in the distance.

Looking around the immediate area, Steve decided that they'd have to move back up the trail to a safer place and pitch an emergency shelter. Danny's pulse was thready and his respiration was uneven. With the storm blowing back in, they wouldn't be able to walk out or get to an adequate location for an EVAC. He wanted to desperately take a look at the head wound.

Leaving Chin with Danny, Steve quickly scouted for a location and decided on a place under a rock ledge that appeared to be protected from the elements. Instructing Chin to call Kono on the sat-phone with an update and a confirmed location, and though he was hampered by a cast, Steve efficiently setup the shelter.

Running his right hand through his hair in frustration, Steve was upset that Danny hadn't stirred and that they had to move him regardless. "Okay, Okay. Okay." He muttered. "Let's roll him over easy and we'll carry him."

With Chin on one side, Steve cautiously maneuvered Danny so that they could sit him up and each take an arm. On a count of three, Steve and Chin each lifted and draped one of Danny's arms over their shoulders. Then Chin grabbed the back of Danny's belt with his free hand as they half carried, half dragged him into the shelter.

"Home sweet home." Chin remarked softly once they got settled in the tent. But both men then worked silently and independently to manage triage on Danny's wounds.

Chin heard a sharp intake from breath from Steve as he cleaned the head wound.

"Bad?" He asked. Getting a sullen nod from Steve, he grimaced and focused on the cuts on Danny's legs. "His legs are okay though Steve. Mostly superficial cuts and some bruising. I don't think he got too caught up in the slide."

"Okay. Good. That's good." The reply was soft and almost distracted; the stress evident in the tone. "He's bled a lot and looks like he could need a stitch or two." Steve sat back on his heels, "I don't like that he's so unresponsive. He's obviously got a concussion." Examining Danny's face, he added, "He's too pale and his skin is clammy. Not sure if it's shock or dehydration or even both." Cradling his own left arm, which was admittedly starting to ache, Steve simply sat and watched Danny. "_Wake up Danno. I need you to open your eyes, buddy_."

The rain started to pick up again, along with a strong wind and thunder. The lightening indicated that the storm was getting closer. Already soaked through to his skin, Danny's white t-shirt was a muddy mess. Rummaging through their ample supplies, Chin broke out the emergency blanket and tucked it around his friend. He then went back into the first aid kit and handed Steve two ibuprofen. "And you take these." Chin demanded. "For your arm. I for one, don't need to deal with two of you tonight."

With a slight grin that expressed his gratitude, Steve gladly accepted the pills and downed them. He hesitated and then frowned, looking down at Danny. "What? Something wrong?" Chin asked in alarm.

"No, not wrong. But I'm not sure. I think I saw him move his hand." Steve gently placed his right hand on Danny's shoulder. "Danno? It's Steve. Danny. Can you open your eyes for us?"

Getting no response, Steve picked up Danny's hand and waited before trying again. "Come on Danno. Can you squeeze my hand? Danny." Looking at Chin, he set his jaw and demanded a reaction from his partner in an unyielding voice. "Danny. Danno. Squeeze my hand. Come on. Danny squeeze my hand."

And then, very slowly both Steve and Chin watched as Danny's lax fingers curled around Steve's hand. It wasn't strong, but it was there. Breaking into huge smiles, Steve and Chin continued to encourage more from Danny and eventually his eyes fluttered open.

_**~ to be continued ~**_

**Awwwwwwwwwwwww isn't he sooo great! **

**BTW, don't get all too spoiled with the rapid chapter uploads. For some reason, I'm really taken with this alternate story and I've had a horrific work at week. I'm loving the distraction. ENJOY! And thank you all for the great feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Summary: A "what if" alternate story line loosely related to Season 1 Episode 20 "Ma Ke Kahakai". "What if" Danny had to walk back down alone after the EVAC got Steve off the mountain? This includes an assumption that the victim's body was simultaneously removed when Steve was rescued. **

**Ps – I had forgotten that Steve actually took his backpack with him into the chopper (it didn't stay below on the ledge). Either way, Danny wouldn't have had it. I also corrected the darn Petroglyphs (versus Hieroglyphics in chapter 1). Thank you for pointing that out! How very "Danny-esque" of me to get confused!**

**NOTE: **The Koolau Mountain Range is about 37 miles long and its highest peak rises to 3150 feet. This is where the guys did their hike.

**CHAPTER FOUR - SOLO**

Though he was smiling broadly, Steve was worried as he took in Danny's dull eyes and confused expression. And without looking up, he registered that Chin had also noticed it. To reassure his friend and to keep him awake, Steve simply kept talking. "Hey Danno. It's okay now. Chin and I have you."

To make sure that Danny was truly listening and aware, he asked "Can you squeeze my hand again?' He was rewarded with a slow and steady pressure that spoke volumes to relieve much of his concern. "Good. That's great."

As he regained consciousness, Danny only knew that he felt awful. His body was sluggish and heavy; he was dizzy and had heard a persistent buzzing in his ears that wouldn't stop. He was still nauseous and his head hurt badly. Plus he couldn't decide if he was hot or cold.

Eventually, the buzzing became a more defined noise and he could first make out Steve's voice. And then finally Chin. Their voices slowly formed sentences and words that encouraged him to open his eyes. Finally giving in, Danny did force his eyes open to see both Steve's and Chin's beaming faces.

Confused, Danny wanted to speak to them and ask them what had happened, but he didn't seem to be able to form any words. "_Later. I'll ask later._" He thought to himself as he tried to close his eyes and go back to sleep. "_I'm so tired. I'm so sick_."

But that idea had sent Steve into a frenzy of unyielding demands for Danny to either "look at me" or to "squeeze my hand" and Danny found himself obeying. Frowning now, Danny did try harder to speak. "Sick." He murmured quietly to Steve.

"I know, buddy. But you're going to be okay." Simple as it was, Steve was utterly relieved with the short interaction. "I bet you're thirsty. Let's take it slow." And Chin quickly moved to Danny's head and carefully elevated him using his lap, so that he could take a drink from Steve's canteen. Danny couldn't believe how he relished that first sip and both his hands came up to grab the canteen as he greedily sought more.

"Easy, easy!" Chin and Steve warned simultaneously. "Not too fast. You'll get sick. Easy." Steve insisted as he worked around Danny's weak grip and moderated his intake.

"Steve. So sick." Danny grabbed for Steve's wrist and whispered it again. He closed his eyes and moaned as he became more nauseous and his vision blurred. "Sick. Head hurts."

Chin gently moved aside and replaced his lap with one of the backpacks. He gently laid Danny's head on it to keep him elevated. Looking at Steve with genuine concern, his eyes silently asked "_what do we do_"? Though it hurt, Steve reached out as best as he could with his injured left arm. He covered Danny's hand with his own – the one that clutched his right wrist so desperately. Steve then asked Chin for the ibuprofen and they worked together to rouse Danny enough to take the two pills.

Steve knew that they could only do the basics for Danny until he got real medical attention. It was now pitch dark outside and the storm continued to rage. Though the shelter flapped and billowed in the buffeting wind, Steve knew it would hold.

Directed at Chin, Steve voiced a firm and positive, "We're okay." But he said it for himself as much as for Chin - and for Danny. And for all intensive purposes they were reasonably safe, they had found Danny, and Kono had their exact location. They could ride out the storm.

Steve and Chin remained vigilant over their friend the entire night and as the storm finally waned towards early morning. Dosing himself with more ibuprofen, Steve occasionally encouraged him to drink more water or asked him simple questions about Grace. And once more, he and Chin also managed to get more ibuprofen into Danny.

But there were moments during the night where Danny would fully zone out and look at Steve with confusion and fear.

"I don't know what happened. What happened?" Soothingly, Steve would talk nonsense and coax more water into Danny. Twice, Danny insisted that the hike hadn't happened yet. "No, no. That's next week." And then his gaze would fall to Steve's cast and he'd frown. "You're hurt too? What happened to your arm?"

Anxiety would pull at Steve during those occasions and after calming Danny, he'd feel his heart pounding wildly in his own rendition of alarm. And then it would be Chin's turn to soothe Steve. "He's exhausted, Steve. And concussed. We'll get him down soon and he'll be fine." Nodding, Steve would close his own eyes and briefly rest while he prayed silently for morning to come.

Finally as sunrise drew closer, they discussed how to best get Danny out to a location for EVAC. Their joint conclusion was for Chin to retrace the route to the trail-head where Danny had made the wrong turn. There was a clearing that could be suitable for a chopper and he would return with medics and a stretcher. It would take time, but they would all walk Danny out together.

Chin called Kono on the sat-phone and had the arrangements worked out with Army EVAC. By five A.M, Chin had left the emergency shelter and was double-timing it back. He had strict orders to be in constant contact with Kono. Steve was taking no chances.

And because of the previous night's weather, their time estimate was flexible. Admonishing Chin to take care, Steve's best estimate was for a two-hour round trip. Worst case, would triple that time based on wash-outs or other unforeseen issues. Kono would be intermediary between everyone and EVAC ensuring complete cohesiveness.

As Chin departed, Steve watched Danny as he slept. "Now it's just you and me, partner. Just you and me." Steve sighed and closed his eyes for just a moment, but was soon sleeping in a seated position.

Danny woke by himself a short time later. Turning his head, he saw Steve slumped next to him and apparently sleeping. He had one hand on the second sat-phone and his casted arm rested in his lap.

Grimacing, Danny winced at the pain in his head. The dizziness was still present, but some of the nausea had at least eased. Closing his eyes, he groaned softly as he lifted his hand and found his head heavily bandaged.

Steve had awakened the instant he heard Danny and he intercepted his partner's weak hand. "Hey, hey, hey. Leave that alone."

With his eyes still closed, he asked. "What happened?" Not realizing that he was asking for the hundredth time, he missed Steve's flinch and the brief shadow that crossed his face.

Trying a different tactic, Steve raised his eyebrows and countered the question with one of his own. "What do you remember?"

Danny seemed to squint with his eyes closed; as if trying to make his brain function actually hurt. Slowly moving his head from side to side, his reply of "I don't know" once again made Steve anxious.

"Come on Danny. Try. What do you remember?" Steve continued to pry and encourage him to come up with a right answer.

Frowning, he finally opened his eyes after a time. "I think you fell. Did you fall?" Nodding, Steve confirmed that and pointed to his cast. Danny tried to fill in the blanks as he remembered only fleeting painful moments. "I remember walking. And the heat. So hot." And he closed his eyes again wincing at the pain in his head. His voice trailed off with a distant memory of being lost and alone. "Head hurts."

Steve reached for Danny's hand. "It's okay Danno. You fell too and you hit your head." Steve felt guilty for pushing Danny, but he was fearful of a severe head injury. "Chin's gone for help so we can get you out of here."

Reaching for the water and ibuprofen, Steve gently got more of the pain killer into Danny. "You need to drink, Danno. As much as you can." But Danny refused more water, complaining of nausea and stomach pain. He seemed agitated and restless.

"Feel sick. No more." As he weakly pushed Steve's hand away. He was still pale and his face had become pinched. Steve hoped the ibuprofen would kick in quickly.

"Alright, D. Just try and get some rest." Getting up, Steve grabbed the sat-phone and left the shelter in order to call Kono. Checking his watch, he saw that Chin had been gone forty-five minutes and he hoped that his projected "best time" would prevail for Danny's sake.

"Hey Kono. What's the word?" he asked quietly. "Anything from Chin and the EVAC."

Proud of her cousin, Kono advised Steve that as of ten minutes ago, Chin was within twenty minutes of the trail-head. While the route wasn't great, it hadn't been terribly demolished by the storm and he was making good time. Army EVAC was enroute and she'd be able to give Steve a definitive update within a half an hour.

"How's Danny doing?" Kono asked with concern easily readable in her voice, "Chin said he had a pretty bad head injury."

Nodding with the sat-phone to his ear, Steve added "And he's pretty wiped. He was well down a different trail so he's dehydrated and suffering from heat exhaustion."

There was a brief silence as Kono considered the news. "Okay Boss. I'll call you back as soon as I get a firm time for you."

Steve stretched before resuming his vigil over Danny inside the shelter. He noticed that Danny's face was still quite pale and was dismayed to see that he had become even more agitated. Pulling out the canteen, Steve tried once more to have Danny drink. "Here you go D, just a little water." But once again, Danny weakly pushed the hand and canteen away and attempted to curl up into a ball away from Steve.

"Hurts. Sick." He moaned and began mutter something else that Steve couldn't quite make out. But he did hear the soft whisper of "Steve. Help." And his heart lurched.

"Danny, what hurts? What's wrong?" he prodded as he uncurled Danny's body and elevated his legs. "Is it your head?"

Groaning, Danny's hand went to his closed eyes and be briefly nodded once. "Dizzy. Steve. Feel sick again." Suddenly, Danny rolled away from Steve for a second time and started to retch and cough. Much of the water he had recently had from the canteen came up, along with the last dose of ibuprofen. Mortified, Steve lifted Danny back against his chest for support as he heaved and panted through the pain.

"Easy D." he chanted as he held Danny tightly. He could feel Danny trembling as he weakly continued to heave. After a few minutes, Danny sagged in Steve's arms completely and utterly spent. He was sweating and breathing heavily. Ever so gently, Steve laid him back down and covered him up to his waist with the emergency blanket.

Using the water in the canteen, Steve wet a cloth and wiped Danny's face. When the sat-phone rang, he jumped to answer it. "Kono, tell me something good." He practically was begging.

"They're on there way now, Boss. Chin's estimating no more than hour back to your location. We've got two medics and a litter."

Checking his watch, Steve noted the time and asked Kono for another update in thirty minutes. Turning back towards Danny, he was troubled to see that he was now semi-conscious.

Softly he pleaded with Danny. "Hey Danno. Hang in there, buddy. Chin's almost back." And Steve went back to wiping his face with a wet cloth. Slowly and with his eyes still closed, Danny raised his hand in an attempt to catch Steve's wrist.

Without a word, Steve grabbed Danny's hand instead and just held on. "It's okay. It's okay. He whispered in a voice that was nearly cracking with emotion. "We got you."

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Summary: A "what if" alternate story line loosely related to Season 1 Episode 20 "Ma Ke Kahakai". "What if" Danny had to walk back down alone after the EVAC got Steve off the mountain? This includes an assumption that the victim's body was simultaneously removed when Steve was rescued. **

**MY CONTINUED THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR READING AND FOR ALL THE FANTASTICALLY POSTIVE COMMENTS. **

**NOTE: **The Koolau Mountain Range is about 37 miles long and its highest peak rises to 3150 feet. This is where the guys did their hike.

**CHAPTER FIVE - SOLO**

It was an agonizing hour for Steve with Danny gagging and dry heaving twice more. Unable to lie on his back, Steve had quickly pulled Danny practically into his lap to support and elevate his friend. His casted arm was gently around Danny's middle and his free hand was on Danny's forehead as he continued to retch. He was incessantly murmuring "Okay. It's okay, D." But Steve himself was sick inside about Danny's condition and counting the minutes until help would arrive.

Before passing out from the severity of the last bout, he heard Danny choke in a pained voice, "Steve, no more. Please." And the desperate plea tore at Steve's heart. All he could do was hold Danny and repeat useless words. He began to berate himself for not insisting the day before that Danny get into the EVAC. "_The day before. It was JUST the day before! I can't believe this_." Steve thought bitterly as Danny once again moaned and tried to curl into himself. "Easy, Danno. Easy." He repeated mindlessly as he rubbed Danny's shoulder in sympathy.

Far past exhaustion and now completely depleted, Danny's eyes were closed, his hands were hanging limply at his side, and he was unresponsive. His breathing was uneven and very shallow as if he couldn't get enough air.

Leaning forward, Steve stroked his hand into Danny's hair to gently lift his head back and to get a better look at his face. Pale had become almost gray – even ashen - and his skin was cold and clammy. "I guess we can officially take hiking off your bucket list, Danny." Steve shook his head in disgust as he looked around the small shelter in sheer frustration.

Glancing at his watch, he could no longer wait and pulled out the sat-phone immediately getting Kono on the line. Without preamble, Steve was demanding and angry. "He's worse, Kono. I need to know exactly how far out they are." Checking quickly, Kono was back in seconds. "They're at the thirty mark now, Steve." Her voice was tense as she picked up on Steve's vibes. "How bad?" she asked uneasily. Exhaling loudly into the sat-phone, Steve looked down at Danny again. "His nausea is much worse. Dry heaves and now …. Now he's totally unresponsive." He was succinct, brief and trying to hold it together. Pausing a moment before replying, Kono was almost too calm. "I'll pass that on to the medics."

Ending the call, Steve left Danny resting up against his chest. Twenty minutes had passed and he was mildly relieved that the vomiting seemed to have stopped. But he was afraid to move should any change in position cause a relapse. Leaning forward again, he gently lifted Danny's head back to look at his lax face once more. "Danny?" He whispered softly and sadly. Upset at the lack of response, he continued to whisper. "It's okay, buddy. Try to sleep. Chin will be here any minute now."

He suddenly looked up sharply as he heard a noise outside. And then he almost laughed with relief as Chin burst under the opening of the shelter. "Steve! Hey, we're back. Medics are here. How's Danny?" He was breathless, covered in mud, and drenched in sweat, but Steve could have thrown his arms around him in joy.

Not waiting for a reply, Chin noticeably paled as he took a worried look at Danny and backed out rapidly in order to virtually propel the medics into the small space.

Instantly professional, the two Army medics fired questions at Steve that he answered equally as terse. Though he feared moving Danny, Steve laid him prone once more so that they could adequately examine their patient. He moved aside as well, but refused to leave in order to watch the activity. Appropriate medical supplies were quickly unpacked and Danny was given an antiemetic for nausea, placed on IV fluids and put on oxygen. Steve's bandage was removed as they evaluated the head injury and subsequently redressed it. Vitals were taken and recorded quickly. But Steve grew angry when attention was thrown his way as a medic inquired about his arm. Snubbing the concern, he vehemently pointed to Danny. "I'm good and will let you know when I'm not. Just take care of him." Within fifteen minutes of arriving, the team had Danny on a litter and was moving as rapidly as humanly possible back to the landing zone.

The final return trip was admittedly difficult with an injured man and was just shy of two hours. Chin's initial adrenalin was wearing thin too. But he and Steve kept step together and assisted the medics through, over and under obstacles on the trail. During the ordeal, Danny remained unconscious which Steve wasn't sure was a blessing or a curse. While the dry heaves didn't reoccur, the silent and unmoving form of his friend and partner was more than disconcerting. In addition, the medics insisted upon stopping every so often to check Danny's vitals and to readjust either oxygen or check the IV fluids. The halted movement would nearly send Steve into an emotional frenzy and Chin would remain close offering comfort with his presence.

"Come on, come on, come on." Steve chanted to himself as they stopped again to check vitals. He desperately wanted to be on that EVAC and well enroute to a hospital. Danny needed real medical attention and the necessary delays were just about killing Steve.

"Easy, Steve." Chin had come up along side. "You know they need to do this. His blood pressure is just so very low …." He ceased talking as emotions nearly overcame him too. Placing a hand on Chin's shoulder, Steve nodded once in mute thanks. Unable to stand still for long, he bent over one medic's shoulder and sternly demanded. "Well?"

The medic removed his stethoscope to reply. "He's holding his own." But upon rising to his feet, the medic looked squarely at Steve. "He's severely dehydrated and the head wound is worrisome. With his symptoms, it's at least a grade 3 concussion. But they'll do a CT scan or an MRI at the hospital to evaluate any further brain injuries. I, for one don't like his vitals. To be exact, I don't like his blood pressure readings – they've been consistently low. We need to keep an eye on that so he doesn't crash." And then reaching down to pick up one side of the litter, he tried to add a few words of reassurance. "But we're close now. Chopper's waiting just over this rise. He'll be in the very best of hands possible within fifteen or twenty minutes."

They aggressively pressed on and as promised, the Army EVAC was there and patiently waiting. A mere forty-five minutes later, Steve, Chin and Kono were not so patiently waiting in Tripler Army Medical for an update on Danny's condition. Exhausted from his morning marathon, Chin had commandeered a small sofa on one side of the waiting room. While he appeared to be sleeping, he was inwardly on edge and would have heard a feather flutter to the ground. Kono was leaning up against a wall and watching the doctors and nurses like a hawk. She was cataloging in her mind any and all activity in and out of the emergency trauma room where Danny had been taken. And in typical fashion, Steve was anxiously pacing the floor in deep emotional thought. Dark circles had formed under his eyes and the tension was clearly evident on his face.

Kono recognized the attending physician immediately as the doors to the emergency trauma room opened and he strode over to them. "Guys, the doctor's here." She stated loudly and rocked off the wall.

Instantly, Steve rounded on the doctor and Chin was on his feet. "Doc, how's he doing?"

Holding up both his hands in mock defense as his personal space was overwhelmed with eager inquiries; he gave the team a grim smile and indicated that they should all sit.

The doctor acknowledged all of them but directed his update to Steve. "As our medics told you already, Detective Williams is badly dehydrated and is suffering from the after-effects of heat exhaustion. We'll be continuing IV fluids and electrolytes to normalize and rehydrate his system. But I'm pleased to tell you that he's already showing improvements and his kidneys look good. I'll be keeping him on oxygen for quite awhile longer."

Steve let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding and relaxed slightly back into his chair. There was a general collective sigh of relief across the team. Running his hand over his forehead, Steve closed his eyes briefly. "And?" he asked tentatively. "What about his head injury? Where are we with that?" "_Please, please D. Keep the good news coming._" He silently prayed.

Carefully, the doctor hesitated before providing more information. "We'll know more about that shortly. Because of his prolonged loss of consciousness and what you've described in terms of his nausea and vomiting, I've ordered a CT scan. We're preparing him for that now and will have an evaluation within the hour, or even less."

Impatient, Steve was back on his feet. "Okay, alright." He said as he rubbed his face again with both hands and then winced as he tweaked his left arm. Noticing the grimace and then the cast, the doctor also rose to his feet in order to gently inquire about Steve's injury. "That looks new." He said, taking Steve's arm in his hands to examine the cast and Steve's swollen fingers. "When did this happen?"

Tempted to jerk his hand out of the doctor's grip, Steve forced himself to relax and simply stated. "Yesterday." Surprise evident on his face, the doctor was incredulous. "Yesterday? Really?"

And then unable to control his sarcasm, Chin snorted. "Yeah doc. And good luck with this guy about it." Rolling his eyes, Steve glared at his friend. "Like I've been saying. It's fine. Can we stay on topic here please, people." Steve raised his voice as he became annoyed. "What happens after the scan?" Pointing a stern finger at Chin and then at Kono, he silently warned them to stay off the topic of his arm.

Raising his eyebrows, the doctor took in the antics. "Basically, the scan will tell us how traumatic the injury is to his brain. We'll be able to see if there's any swelling, bruising or bleeding."

"So it's bad then." Kono asked quietly for all of them.

"Let me say that we just don't know yet." The doctor replied. "We've got a mixed bag here. On one hand, I'm encouraged by your initial feedback. I appreciate that Detective Williams was easily awakened early on and was lucid more times than not. That's an encouraging sign. However, and I must be honest. He's still unconscious and the onset of nausea and vomiting is concerning. We could be talking brain injury or we could be looking at residual results of heat exhaustion."

Nodding, Steve quietly absorbed the news. "So we wait some more then."

"Yes. And I'll be back with news as soon as possible." The doctor offered. "Once he's settled in a room after the scan, I'll also clear you all to visit. It won't be too much longer."

Excusing himself, the doctor left the three in various stages of discomfort. Chin leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Sitting back down with a huff, Steve rested his elbows on knees. Sighing sadly he then covered his face with his hands. Kono moved to stand silently next to him and put one arm over his shoulders.

"Hey, it's _**Danny**_, Boss. He'll be fine." She said quietly. "He will be." She added with conviction. But there was no reaction from Steve as he sat there with his face buried, placing all blame directly upon himself.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Summary: A "what if" alternate story line loosely related to Season 1 Episode 20 "Ma Ke Kahakai". "What if" Danny had to walk back down alone after the EVAC got Steve off the mountain? This includes an assumption that the victim's body was simultaneously removed when Steve was rescued. **

**MY CONTINUED THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR READING AND FOR ALL THE FANTASTICALLY POSTIVE COMMENTS. **

**NOTE: **The Koolau Mountain Range is about 37 miles long and its highest peak rises to 3150 feet. This is where the guys did their hike.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

**CHAPTER SIX - SOLO**

Danny had an itch on his nose and he frowned. Slowly reaching up towards his face with his left hand, he felt a tug and frowned again. Ignoring it, he weakly rubbed at his nose and then allowed his hand to move upwards to find a bandage on his forehead; his eyes were still closed and he was confused. He vaguely remembered feeling very ill and something else – snippets of a dead body, being so very hot and thirsty. And then a cartoon turtle? No, that didn't make sense… But _Steve_ had been there. That almost made sense.

"Steve?" he whispered once. Surprised, the nurse who had been recording Danny's latest vitals on a clipboard whirled around. "Detective Williams?" She asked quietly, as she captured his hand and gently held it in her own. "You're at Tripler. Are you in any pain? Can you tell me how you feel?"

Rocking his head from side to side, he didn't immediately answer the nurse's questions. He had a vile headache and was bone-weary. "Shhh." She urged, as she held his hand and cupped his check. The nurse had seen many a person awaken confused and agitated. Taking some time to calmly focus the person could do much to ease fears and initial confusion. "Shhh. Take your time." And she used the call button to page Dr. Thompson, the attending physician, to Danny's room.

Back on her hawk-like perch, Kono had noted exactly when Danny had first been taken for the CT scan and was both people and clock-watching. Chin had taken up his temporary residence back on the short sofa and was dozing. Steve hadn't moved from the chair he'd been in, but was now cradling his broken arm in his lap. His eyes were closed and he would wince occasionally from a passing twinge of pain. She could tell from where she stood that his fingers were swollen. He was starting to look almost as bad as Danny when they first arrived at Tripler. Kono rolled here eyes and promised that he'd be next on the trauma room list come hell or high water. "_Men. Actually no, just STEVE_." She allowed herself a thin smile.

Watching the clock, Kono figured that Danny would be getting settled in a room just about now and hoped they'd be seeing him momentarily. But she slowly eased off the wall as she watched the attending physician talk on the phone, briefly glance their way, and then rapidly walk towards the elevators.

"Umm, guys." She said distractedly as she continued to watch the doctor enter the elevator. And as he caught her eye, he winked and gave a brief smile as the doors slid shut. "Guys! **Guys**!" she said louder and she inanely waved her hands in Chin and Steve's direction still looking at the now closed elevator door.

Shocked by the sudden outburst, Steve bolted off the chair. "What, what's happened?" He was wide-eyed and pale. Chin blinked, groaned and slowly rolled to his feet. "News?" he asked.

"Something's up." Kono was excited and began to smile broadly. "The doctor. He was just called upstairs and … well, he seemed happy. I think it's about Danny." She was virtually bouncing on her toes and couldn't stand still.

Having missed the moment, Steve scowled as he looked at her and then negatively shook his head. He sat back down hard on the chair in exhaustion and cradled his arm. "Kono, it could be anything." But Kono wasn't listening as she anxiously watched for the doctor's return with renewed interest and hope.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

As Doctor Thompson entered Danny's room, he was very pleased to see his patient awake. The nurse was still holding Danny's hand and though his brow was knitted in concentration and confusion, he was trying to answer most of her questions.

"So, Danny. Dr. Thompson is here." The nurse explained kindly, as she released his hand and backed away from the bed to allow the doctor room. "He's a little confused about what's happened, but he's feeling much better and answered all the tricky questions."

Bending over Danny, the doctor quickly rechecked his pupils and vitals. He took in Danny's improved complexion, but still somewhat confused expression. "You're looking much better. How do you feel? Any pain or nausea?"

Considering the question, Danny sighed and took a tally of his hurts. Softly he nodded. "My head. I have a bad headache. And the lights. They're are too bright." He winced and closed his eyes." But then he happily realized that no, he wasn't nauseous. And he sighed in relief. "No. Thank god. Not nauseous."

Smiling, Dr. Thompson nodded and had the nurse turn the lights off in the room. Only one small light was left on in the corner. "Your CT scan was clear, but you do have a severe concussion; plus still getting over the effects of heat exhaustion." Doctor Thompson further explained that Danny would need to stay in the hospital for at least two days for monitoring. "You're very lucky." He added.

Checking Danny's chart, Dr. Thompson read the recent notes taken by the nurse. "I see that you still aren't sure about what happened though. I'm not terribly concerned about that based on what you've been through. And some things will probably come back over the next few hours. But what's this about a _turtle_?" Looking from Danny to the nurse and then back again, the doctor was amused.

Danny closed his eyes, grimaced and then shrugged. "I have no idea myself, but whatever it is, it's bound to be Steve's fault."

Laughing, the doctor asked Danny. "You have three very anxious people outside waiting to see you. Are you up to it?"

Opening his eyes, Danny squinted through his headache to look at the doctor. And his eyes held an evil twinkle. "Sure. Everyone except for Steve McGarrett."

Startled, the doctor was caught by surprise for Commander McGarrett was undoubtedly the most distraught of all. "Excuse me? Why? And why single him out?"

Conspiratorial, Danny asked the doctor to come closer and the nurse leaned in as well. "I don't remember much, but he does have a broken arm .. does he not?" Nodding, the doctor agreed with the memory. "And I'm sure that he's avoided, argued, denied and essentially refused any and all medical care of said broken arm." Again the doctor agreed. And a small knowing smile slowly crept across his face. Doctor Thompson was most definitely on the same page as Detective Danny Williams.

"I see." The doctor said, rocking back on his heels. "Yes, I do see." And he chuckled. "He's not going to like this," he added. "In fact, I may have some real trouble downstairs."

Fatigued, Danny closed his eyes. "No, he won't. And I bet there will be some trouble. But I don't want to see him until he agrees to it." He added quietly and almost to himself, "Stupid Neanderthal fool."

And then, Danny added firmly. "You can also tell him that he needs to explain when and why he put a freaking **turtle** in my head."

Chuckling, Doctor Thompson patted Danny's arm as he left the room. He definitely liked Detective Williams' train of thought … and Danny grinned to himself, as he heard the doctor laugh even louder in the hallway.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Summary: A "what if" alternate story line loosely related to Season 1 Episode 20 "Ma Ke Kahakai". "What if" Danny had to walk back down alone after the EVAC got Steve off the mountain? This includes an assumption that the victim's body was simultaneously removed when Steve was rescued. **

**MY CONTINUED THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR READING AND FOR ALL THE FANTASTICALLY POSTIVE COMMENTS. **

**NOTE: **The Koolau Mountain Range is about 37 miles long and its highest peak rises to 3150 feet. This is where the guys did their hike.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

**CHAPTER SEVEN - SOLO**

Though it was difficult, Dr. Thompson schooled his features as he left Danny's room and took the elevator down to the main floor. Kono saw him first and a smile lit her features. Turning she called to Chin and Steve. "Hey. The doctor's back." And all three anxiously went over to greet him.

Immediately, Thompson saw that McGarrett was looking haggard and knew he'd need to be careful with the teasing. In fact, the doctor sobered quickly as he took in the countenance of his newest, pending patient. Steve had acquired dark circles under his eyes and his face was lined with both fatigue and pain. He was moving carefully and protecting the injured arm. But he was on his feet and the first one to get in the doctor's path.

"So. How is he?" Steve's voice was ragged. He was blunt and obviously drained.

Once again, Dr. Thompson indicated that they should all sit to review Danny's latest condition. Steve was annoyed with the momentary delay, but sat back down willingly enough. Smiling to genuinely ease their concern, the doctor reviewed his results. "He's actually quite good. The CT scan was negative." Steve closed his eyes and leaned back heavily in his chair "Thank god. So when can we see him?"

Kono added quickly, "And is he awake?" Her eyes were bright and she was barely able to contain herself. Both Chin and Steve leaned forward nervously to hear the doctor's reply. But sighs of relief and grins broke out all around with the doctor's next words and Kono leaned over to warmly hug Chin.

"Yes, yes he is most definitely awake." Thompson confirmed. As further explanation, he added, "He's been able to answer questions and is quite lucid. Understandably, he can't remember everything that's happened to him over the last day or so. However, we know that we're dealing now with a severe concussion and the effects of heat exhaustion. Though I'd like Detective Williams to remain here for the next two days, his prognosis is excellent."

Slapping his thigh with his right hand, Steve was almost jubilant. And then he was the first one back up and heading towards the elevators. "Great! What room is he in, doc?" Chin and Kono were hot on his heels; and they joined Steve just as he hit the elevator call button.

Rising from his chair in the waiting room, the doctor halted Steve's departure. "Well, actually Commander. I need to speak to you privately about that." Steve's eyes narrowed and he nearly froze in place. "Speak to me about what?"

"Well, about being able to see your partner. I think it best that we meet in my office for a moment." Thompson quietly indicated a door to the far left of the nurses' station.

Refusing, Steve reached his full height and demanded an answer. "This is my team and if what you have to say concerns Danny, then they have every right to hear it as well. What's wrong?" Steve was back on edge. His heart was hammering in his chest and he was almost vibrating in new found fear. "_Something's not right after all._"

Taking a deep breath, Thompson moved closer to the threesome. "Detective Williams will be able to see these two now." And he pointed to both Chin and Kono, who stood aghast. And Thompson exhaled loudly in order to continue, putting a strong hand on Steve's shoulder. "However, he's refusing to see _**you**_ until **you** allow **me** to examine your arm."

Hesitating briefly and for effect, he continued. "He called you a '_stupid_ _Neanderthal fool_' if I've gotten those exact words down correctly in my notes."

Kono sputtered out an unintelligible, strangled sound and then covered her mouth with one hand. Eyes wide, she looked from Steve to Chin and then back again. She didn't know if she should run away, laugh or cry. Chin moved to intervene between doctor and Commander, and then thought better of it. Taking a full step backwards, he couldn't yet put his head around what Danny had done.

And then there was Steve. Well, Steve stood stock still and was rendered speechless. His face changed numerous times, eyebrows arched and pinched as if in excruciating pain. He lifted his hand, went to speak twice and then shook his head as if trying to start over again.

Finally, cocking his head to the side and in utter disbelief, he stuttered out a few words, "I'm sorry? Excuse me? What did he say .. exactly?"

Keeping his hand firmly planted on Steve's shoulder, Dr. Thompson forcibly guided him away from the elevator and towards one of the trauma rooms. Kono and Chin remained rooted to the spot as they watched the doctor propel Steve away.

Still covering her mouth with one hand, Kono finally choked out, "Oh my god!" And when the elevator arrived, she yanked an astonished Chin in with her. Over his shoulder, they heard Thompson clearly shout, "Room 310!" And then the elevator doors closed and Kono collapsed in hysterical laughter.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

Though he was still sputtering nonsense, Steve allowed himself to be guided into an exam room. "He said what?" Steve repeated again, as he was gently but firmly pushed onto a gurney.

With an amused smile, Thompson ignored the man and took advantage of the tired confusion to lift Steve's injured arm to examine his hand and swollen fingers.

"Exactly when and how did this happen, Commander?" Thompson asked quietly. "Without a doubt, I know that you've been using it." Steve's hand was hot to the touch and the swelling was severe. "Where were you treated? Though I'm going to insist on an x-ray here, I'd like to see that initial reports on your arm."

Still distracted at the turn of events, Steve was barely listening. He sounded like a petulant child. "But I'm not the one here to be treated." He said, still in disbelief as he watched Thompson poke, prod and examine his fingers, hand and wrist. But Steve hissed harshly when the doctor went to straighten his fingers.

"Yup, I bet that does hurt. Doesn't it, Commander?" Thompson stood up and straightened to look down at Steve. "Detective Williams was right to insist that we check out this arm of yours. Please wait here. I'll be back in a minute with a nurse and a wheel chair. You'll be going to x-ray now."

Turning on his heel, Thompson left no room for argument. Steve was left sitting sullenly on the gurney, completely stunned and defeated.

Finally finding his voice, Thompson heard Steve stammer, "But .. but, this is bribery!"

And for a second time, one of the Five-O team could hear the good doctor laughing as he walked away and down the hallway.

_**~ to be continued ~**_

_**NOTE: I had intended this to be the final chapter, but I'm having a good time with the boys. I hope you all like it too and find it fun! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Summary: A "what if" alternate story line loosely related to Season 1 Episode 20 "Ma Ke Kahakai". "What if" Danny had to walk back down alone after the EVAC got Steve off the mountain? This includes an assumption that the victim's body was simultaneously removed when Steve was rescued. **

**MY CONTINUED THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR READING AND FOR ALL THE FANTASTICALLY POSTIVE COMMENTS. **

**Sincere thanks to CinderH for the idea and for the great beta help!**

**NOTE: **The Koolau Mountain Range is about 37 miles long and its highest peak rises to 3150 feet. This is where the guys did their hike.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

**CHAPTER EIGHT - SOLO**

Three hours later, a very aggravated and disgusted Steve McGarrett was on his way up to the third floor to visit Danny in his private hospital room. While the x-rays proved no further injury to his forearm, Dr. Thompson insisted on having it recast. He also prescribed painkillers and an anti-inflammatory. Steve's lack of personal care and unforeseen activity had aggravated the original soft tissue damage. Additional and very painful swelling and bruising now extended across the back of his hand and into his fingers. And besides being recast, his arm was now fully immobilized in a sling.

"THREE freakin' hours! Three!" While he admittedly felt better, Steve wasn't very happy with his partner for the medical intervention. "Blackmail, Danno. Really? And just why would I want to see you so badly." But of course he did and he huffed as he rudely thumbed the elevator button numerous times. When it arrived, Steve stalked in and slouched up against the back wall moodily. And as the door didn't immediately close, he remembered that he had skipped a step. Kicking off the back wall in annoyance, he brutally banged on the third floor button and the elevator door finally slid shut. Arriving on the third floor, he then stalked out of the elevator and irritably looked for Danny's room.

Finding it quickly, any anger failed him completely as he took in the near dark room and the partly drawn curtain around the bed. Steve's prior and aggressive stomp became a quiet and slow walk as he took in the scene. It was almost somber and absolutely silent. Danny lay half on his right side propped up there by a pillow in the small of his back. He was also on oxygen which was an alarming surprise. Unable to stop himself from speaking, Steve muttered in a stunned voice, "What?"

A young nurse was leaning over him and speaking in a very soft tone as she laid a cool washcloth over Danny's eyes. She looked up to see Steve enter and held up her hand to stop him from coming closer. Saying something softly to Danny, she left his side to intercept Steve and moved him back towards the hallway.

"What? What's going on?" Steve asked impatiently, as he tried to re-enter the room unsuccessfully.

"You're friends left a few hours ago while Danny was sleeping and since the other gentleman was so very tired." The nurse described briefly, as she kept a firm hold of Steve's arm.

"Danny's been sleeping pretty well, but he woke up about thirty minutes ago complaining of a migraine and nausea. Besides the obvious pain killers and antiemetic, we've darkened the room and put him back on oxygen which seems to help. Plus he's become extremely light and sound sensitive." The nurse was petite and cute, and seemed genuinely interested in helping Danny.

But still impatient and with worry once again growing, Steve had to know and asked petulantly. "Are you telling me that I can't seem him?"

Releasing Steve's arm suddenly, the nurse was apologetic. "No, no. Certainly not. I'm not saying that at all. It's only that he's so uncomfortable and I wanted to warn you first. Danny finds the cloth soothing on his eyes. So, I … well .. I .." And the nurse blushed as she stammered.

Steve raised his eyebrows in understanding and then smiled more warmly. "_That didn't take long, now did it, D.?_"

"Alright then. I promise to be very quiet. Thank you for letting me know." Embarrassed, the young nurse quickly turned and walked back towards the nurse's station. Steve continued to smile and was amused by her rapid retreat down the hallway. "Incredible."

Re-entering the room, the smile left his face quickly. Steve saw that Danny hadn't moved a muscle and the oxygen mask clouded as he breathed quick, shallow pants. In fact, his body language was very tense. The cloth was still across his eyes and his left hand had moved up to hold it in place. Besides oxygen, Steve saw that the IV remained in place to provide the necessary fluids to Danny's weakened system. With the prior good news from the doctor, Steve was upset to find that Danny looked so very ill.

Ever so quietly Steve sat down on the chair next to Danny's bed and leaned forward. "Hey Danno." He softly whispered. "How bad?"

The damp wash cloth slipped off his eyes as Danny's left hand immediately strayed up to search for Steve. It was a sad plaintive gesture. His eyes remained tightly shut and his face was pale and pinched. Surprised, Steve stood up from the chair and grabbed Danny's errant hand.

"Hey, hey, hey. That bad, huh?" He continued to speak in a whisper in the dark room. Unable or unwilling to speak, Danny merely gave Steve's hand one feeble squeeze in the affirmative.

"Geez Danny. I'm so sorry." And Steve was quiet as he watched Danny's pained face under the oxygen mask. Gently, he removed his one good hand from Danny's grasp and replaced the cool wash cloth across his eyes. There was nearly an imperceptible sigh of relief from Danny and Steve took his hand up again to hold it gently. He felt a faint squeeze from Danny in thanks. "Yeah", he whispered. "I'm staying, D. Try to relax."

Carefully and without letting go, Steve then brought the chair closer to the bedside and sat down. Every so often, he would let go of Danny's hand in order to re-wet and re-apply the wash cloth. Eventually, Danny's breath evened out and his tight grip on Steve lessened considerably. With significant care, Steve placed Danny's hand on the bed and just watched his best friend.

Assured after a while that he was peacefully sleeping, Steve located a second chair in the room and positioned it so he could put his feet up. Within minutes, he too, was sleeping soundly alongside the hospital bed.

Sometime during the night, Dr. Thompson entered the room to check on his patient and was not so surprised to see Steve encamped. Thompson took note that the Commander looked better and that some of the swelling had gone down in his hand. Moving forward and trying to not disturb either man, he then checked Danny's vitals and deftly removed the oxygen mask. Pleased with the results, he made to leave the room but realized that Steve had awoken and he motioned for the two to quietly leave the room together.

In the hallway, Steve greeted the doctor. "Dr. Thompson. How's he doing? He's been sleeping for quite some time and seems better."

Agreeing, Thompson expressed his pleasure over the latest report on Danny's vital signs. "He's doing pretty well at this point. His blood pressure is normal and I took him off the oxygen for the moment. Should the nausea return, I'll get him right back on the antiemetic."

Concerned Steve pressed for more information about the migraine and nausea and was reassured that they were unfortunate side-effects of the severe concussion. "Either can reoccur, but we can manage it. Detective Williams needs rest and a lot of it.' And then looking at Steve's arm he asked, "And how are you feeling? I must say you look better too. But you do know that you could have really caused a lot of problems for yourself."

Rolling his eyes in mock frustration, Steve replied, "Thanks Doc. Much better. But I can't believe he pulled that stunt on me!" Giving Steve a swat on the shoulder, the doctor moved off to finish his rounds. "And a good one at that! He did a necessary kindness for you." And Thompson pointed a firm finger at Steve's chest for emphasis.

Stopping in the hallway, Thompson turned around, "By the way, there's a strange note in his initial reports. He said that you were directly to blame for a "_turtle_" being stuck in his head. It was an odd memory that he couldn't put his finger on. I thought I'd warn you that it could come up."

"A turtle?" Steve asked in surprise. "I don't know anything about a turtle .." And then Steve stopped and chuckled." _Of course. The petroglyphs_". It was the first ancient image he had pointed out to Danny on their hike. Laughing quietly, Steve returned to Danny's bedside and quietly whispered. "Honu? Of all things you remembered THAT?"

As Steve resumed his seat, he could now see Danny's face completely and without the oxygen mask. He was relieved to see an honest slumber. There was no pain or anxiety present on his face. Leaning back, he put his feet up on the opposite chair and gazed at Danny as he slept. It was a huge improvement and a great comfort to Steve. After a time, he dozed off again until morning.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

Steve heard his name being called as if from a distance and he frowned in his sleep. "_Steve_." It sounded like Danny, but he was in the hospital. He was sick. And then again, he heard it, "_Steve_!"

"**Steve**." Still woozy from a deep sleep, he nearly fell off the chairs he had assembled as a mock bed next to Danny. "_**Steven**_." Realizing now that it definitely was Danny calling his name, he woke up less than gracefully.

"Shit!" Steve was erratic and stumbling out of his chair/bed contraption and lost his balance. Practically falling into the hospital bed next to Danny, he regained his balance with his one good arm and stared down at his bright-eyed partner. "Danny! What's wrong?"

"Are you always such a putz in the morning, Steven?" Danny was looking at him with more than an amused expression. Speechless, he saw that while Danny still looked fatigued and weak, his features were now pain free.

Straightening up slowly, he continued to stare and then winced slightly when he forgot about his strapped up arm. "And now, here we go too with the face." Danny added quietly. "You okay?"

Still flabbergasted, Steve raised his eyebrows at the question. "Am I okay? Me?"

"Hmmm, Steven. Yes - you. Are _**you**_ okay." Danny repeated calmly. After waking earlier, Danny had been watching Steve sleep deeply for at least an hour. He had been pleased to see the injured arm in a fresh sling and mentally patted himself on the back for that success. Politely he asked, "How's the arm?"

Monotone, Steve answered simply. "It's fine. Great." And then he sat down on the edge of the bed. "And you. How are you feeling, Danno?" He was equally quiet and nearly formal.

Closing his eyes and adjusting his position slightly in the bed Danny nodded, "I'm tired. But better. Definitely better." Opening his eyes again, he watched his partner and shifted once more trying to get comfortable. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why they were both being so formal .. so very polite.

"You want the bed raised, D?" Getting a small nod of confirmation, Steve used the buttons on the remote to raise Danny's head up to a higher position. Momentarily dizzy with the change, Danny closed his eyes and couldn't hide the grimace.

Instantly attentive, Steve jumped up in alarm, "Danny .."

Holding up his hand, Danny waited it out, "It's okay. Been lying down too long. Just give me a minute." When the greatly feared migraine and nausea didn't occur, Danny slowly opened his eyes. "Just a bit dizzy." He explained. "It's good."

Disagreeing and becoming very serious, Steve ran his good hand over his face and through his hair. "No, no it's not good, Danny. And it hasn't been good for the last couple of days. Why didn't you get in the EVAC with us? Why did you try to hike back down **alone**? You could have died. It took hours for me and Chin to find you. Hours, Danny. And when we did find you … when we did find you … you were in a mess of trouble." Repeating himself, Steve was adamant, "You really could have died."

Having listened to the tirade, Danny found himself amused. "Feel better now?" he asked slyly. "Because you know, that always makes me feel better." Confused, Steve didn't know what to say as Danny smirked, "I'm just saying. Maybe I've rubbed off on you."

"Are you changing the subject?" Steve got louder as his annoyance grew. "Because this was a stupid thing for you to do."

"No more stupid than climbing down an unstable rock wall to reach a dead body, Steven. And by the way, who carries climbing gear and ropes in a backpack for a friendly neighborhood hike? Oh yeah, wait! That would come out of the 'Steve McGarrett Book of Preparedness' in chapter two where one might find a dead body today and have a need to rappel." And Danny's voice began to rise.

"REALLY, Daniel?" retorted Steve back, as their voices raised in unison. "And what would you have done?"

Rolling his eyes dramatically, Danny raised his voice and glared at Steve, "What would _**I **_have done? If you remember, _**I **_suggested that we continue our most enjoyable forced march up to the summit, and return later - with BACK UP!"

Sputtering, Steve's irritation was reaching new heights. "Forced march?" Steve was personally offended by the choice of words. Continuing, he added, "By the way, you suggested that only AFTER I was already with the body, Danny. And we didn't need back up, I had it totally under control."

Pointing to the cast and sling, Danny's only feasible reply was, "And ERGO, we have a broken arm!"

Exasperation growing by the minute, Steve took a step forward and knitted his brows. "Ergo? Did you just say ergo?"

Holding both hands up in mock appeal, Danny replied, "Hey, I'm just saying. All of this could have been prevented."

Almost growling in frustration, Steve narrowed his eyes and glared fiercely at Danny, "So ERGO - if I may borrow your word. _ERGO_ this … _all_ of this is MY fault?"

Having made his point, Danny smiled and settled back into the pillows of his hospital bed. "Yup, could be."

In total disgust, Steve looked at Danny and pointed with one finger directly aimed at his chest, "You know what. I may hate you."

"Nah, Steven. No you don't hate me. You don't – you love me!" And Danny chuckled at Steve's traumatized expression as he patted his chest, sketched a heart shaped sign in the air and pointed right back at Steve.

_**~ FIN ~**_

_**Final notes: I'm not entirely sure how this story got to be HERE. It just happened without any plan. I feel bad for pickin' on Steve again. But sometimes it just so easy!**_

_**I do hope you all enjoyed it. I had fun pulling it out of my noggin and getting it down to paper.**_

_**Endless thanks to everyone and the many many kind words of support!**_


End file.
